Big Bang drabbles
by LadyKatieKay
Summary: Short stories and drabbles, will be updated as I write them. Pairing: mostly between Sheldon and Leonard.
1. Sandwich

Title: Sandwich

Pairing: S/L

Rating: PG-13...I suppose.

A/N :This dialogue only drabble was written for clumsyghost

This is my first attempt at S/L...I hope it turned out alright!

Sorry for the fortmat, I couldn't figure out how to fix it in the doc manager.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_ "Leonard..."

_Knock knock knock_ "Leonard..."

_Knock knock knock_ "Leonard..."

"Sheldon, you don't have to knock every time you come back into the room."

"But Leonard, I just wanted to make sure I didn't startle you upon my return to your bed room. Here, I made you a sandwich."

"A sandwich…?"

"Don't worry, there isn't any cheese. I took your lactose intolerance into account."

"Thanks, but why, did you make me a sandwich?"

"Oh, Some of my online research on post coitus events suggests that one of us assemble a snack of some sort, in this case a sandwich."

"Sheldon, I've only seen that happen on TV shows… but this is nice, thank you. Now are you going to stand over there, all night? Come back to bed."

"No it's alright. I'm going to go clean the bathroom, until I'm sure you have finished your sandwich, and have consequently vacuumed your room for the removal of stray crumbs. Plus you need to wash all of your bed set. Plus as proper bedroom etiquette dictates, we sleep together tonight in the same bed. I do not wish for said bed to be crumb, and semen, infested."

"Sheldon, it's one o'clock in the morning, I'm not washing my bed set NOW. How about I eat the sandwich on the couch so I won't get crumbs on the bed?"

"Very well, I should probably get some pants on, so that my thighs don't sweat and adhere themselves to the couch. And afterwards, while were up…let's go ahead and throw your bed set in the washing machine, downstairs."

"Ughhh, Sheldon, why can't we just sleep in your room and worry about the bed set in the morning?"

"Oh Leonard, you know no one can be in my bedroom. I'm going to go put on my backup pajamas, assemble our laundry supplies, and meet you on the couch momentarily."


	2. Deal

Title: Deal

A/N to O/P: this fic is dialogue only…I hope that's all right!

Rating: Pg-13

Written for: callmejude

Prompt: Set at some point after s2e6, Leonard and Sheldon discuss Sheldon's "deal". Bonus points if Sheldon feels as though he'd always made it obvious

Word count: 514

* * *

"Sheldon, what's your _deal_?"

"Deal, Leonard? I'm afraid you'd have to elaborate. Deal what? Deal cards? Are you suggesting we play a game of cards Leonard? Because this is Halo night, and you should know we don't play cards on Halo night. Should I remind you of our weekly schedule--?"

"No! I mean, no Sheldon. What I meant was what is your deal…you know, sexually. What is your deal sexually?"

"I don't quite understand what you are asking me… are you suggesting some sort of raunchy card game? "

"Forget about card games!"

"You know full well I can't forget about card games Leonard, I have an excellent memory--"

"Right now, just forget about them right now."

"All right I suppose I'll try."

"Good, alright what I was TRYING to ask is what, or shall I say, who do you like sexually? What is your sexual orientation?"

"Well if you meant that why didn't you just say it, and not waste my time asking about card games?"

"Just answer the question."

"Leonard, I believe in the past, I've made it abundantly clear of what I, quote, "like sexually."

"Obviously you haven't or I wouldn't be asking you."

"Obviously you weren't listening, if you are currently asking."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Uhhh…when, did you say what you like?"

"Leonard, you know I don't partake in sexual activities."

"Hmmm…odd I thought for sure…"

"I know I'll regret asking, but what did you think was "for sure" ?"

"Well, you and Ramona were together so much last week…I kind of figured, maybe you'd both, you know…had sex.... with each other."

"Don't be preposterous Leonard, even if I were interested in sexual activities, I wouldn't partake with someone like that."

"Some one like what… obsessed, crazy…?"

"A woman."

"…"

"What?"

"Are you saying you're gay?"

"No, I said I wouldn't want to be with a woman."  
"Then that means you are gay…."

"Nonsense Leonard, I've not engaged in coitus with a man, I don't think I'd even like it."

"Then how do you know you'd like it more than being with a woman?"

"It would simply be a more relatable experience Leonard, we'd have the same sexual organs, and so I'd already know what to do, with that entire situation."

"Oh, you would, would you?"

"Yes I would. I am a genius you know, I would be able to figure it all out.."

"Well genius, figure _this_ out!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well…?"

"Leonard, you just kissed me."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!"

"Leonard, people aren't allowed to kiss me, and why are you undoing my pants—ahh!"

"Are people allowed to do this?"

"I, uh, mmmm, Leonard, mmf…"

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Sheldon Cooper speechle---ohhh!"

"…"

"…"

"Now who's speechless? Don't answer that Leonard, it was obviously rhetorical, because you are the one who is speechless."

"Yeah, yeah, har har. Where the hell did you learn how to do _that_!"

"I told you I'd know exactly what to do, in this situation."

"Why don't you show me what _else _you can do?"


End file.
